


The friendliest of them

by Birb-O-Sunshine (polyglotAuthour)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No mediguns, No teleportation, Non-Binary Pyro, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Medicine, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex trauma, Soft Medic, Trauma, Unreliable Narrator, no respawn, shell-shock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyglotAuthour/pseuds/Birb-O-Sunshine
Summary: The past is gone but still haunting; Pyro is hurting and the team's trying. Can them all move on, together?
Relationships: Burn Ward - Relationship, Engineer & Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Medic & Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2), One-sided Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. New and Old, Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> It all began with a cutesy idea I had for MediPy, but then I started writing and my hand slipped and now we have angst with a side of fluff. Pyro-centred on this chapter.
> 
> One whole RED team + two survivors from a massacre.  
> Comfort & more comfort.

When Pyro woke up that morning, they weren’t truly prepared to what the day would mean on the long run. They had, of course, heard that one of their Medics suffered an ‘accident’ and would need to be replaced. They heard the rumours of a RED base being decimated. They heard of how extra personnel would be necessary for their security so ‘that’ wouldn’t happen again. They just hadn’t truly confronted that as truth, is all. They always heard all sorts of things, since most people didn’t realise how much attention they paid.

Pyro couldn’t deny that when the train arrived, they were torn between running away and hiding or jumping aboard and hugging the people that would become part of his little ‘family’. So, they froze.

When they realised, the team was gone. They startled.

“Pyro?” Somebody was talking. Who was still there? “…Pyro, you with me?”

That voice— “AH!” A punch was thrown.

“Whoa there, buddy. I’m not here to hurt you.”

Engineer.

“Immph sworry.” They never wanted to hurt Engie.

“It’s all fine, partner. Come, now, it’s snowing.” A gentle hand on their shoulder.

Pyro leaned into the touch. Engie gently lead them towards the base.

The base was warmer. Pyro realised they missed warmth. How long were they out there?

“How about I take you to the infirmary, hmm?” Engie was still there. “You’ve been there a mighty while—”

“No. Cwold.” Pyro protested, without much heat.

“I know, buddy. We’ll fix that right up”

Engie led them to the infirmary. It was too bright. It felt cold, even though it was warm. Pyro felt their breathing pick up—they didn’t welcome the new members, that was wrong—they shouldn’t be there, it was Bones’ place—what if Medic wasn’t there—

“Ah, yes, Herr Ingenieur, I’ll look into that right away.” A pause.

Medic was there! It was safe!

“Mmedic!” Pyro startled into motion and hugged him.

“What— Is he okay?” Medic always hugged them back.

Something was wrong.

Pyro leapt away.

“Hey, hey partner.” Engie’s hand. Warm. Safe. “This is our newest Medic—”

“You can call me Doctor. Medic was here first.” Doctor’s voice was now softer.

Pyro, who was hiding behind Engineer, turned their head towards Medic—Doctor.

“I dwedan’t say hwellwo.” Pyro said shyly.

“That’s okay. Hallo there.” Medic’s—Doctor’s voice was still soft. Pyro concentrated on his face.

Doctor has soft-looking strawberry blond hair. Warm honey eyes. Not cold blue eyes. Not stark black hair. They had the same sharp face, though. Still, Doctor wasn’t Bones. Right?

“Bwlond,” Pyro murmured without realising.

“See, partner. It’s fine.” Engie’s voice pulled him back to Earth.

Pyro clasped their hands together with a small sound of delight. They were now tall behind Engie, no longer cowering.

“Hallo!” Pyro exclaimed, now paying full attention to Doctor.

“Hallo.” Doctor extended a hand.

Pyro didn’t think twice and hugged him again.

Doctor startled for a moment, but then hugged right back.

“’m afraid that he might have hypothermia, doc.” Engie was talking quickly, now.

Worried?

“Yes, he’s quite cold. Get that blanket over there—”

“Right away, doc.”

Soft and heavy was suddenly on their shoulders. They let the doctor go and hugged the blanket happily.

“Mwany thwanks!” Doctor put an arm around them.

Doctor was so warm. Pyro complied when he started moving them towards one of the empty cots on the infirmary. Pyro laid there obediently.

“Partner? We need to take your suit off.” Engie gently said.

Pyro immediately protested.

“No—!” Pyro let out a strangled cry. “Bones can’t see, can’t see!” Pyro was struggling, now. “He’ll hurt…”

Engie pat his arm, trying to comfort them. There wasn’t a day he wasn’t happy that their other medic was gone.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, buddy,” Engie spoke softly “Bones is gone, remember?”

“Should I get him a depressant? He could be dangerous if—”

“Now, listen here doc. You will not leave his bedside now. And I won’t allow you to drug him.”

“But he’s in histrionics—”

“Say that one more time.” Engie’s voice was dangerously low, now.

Pyro squirmed. Something was very wrong.

“Lwet go, pwlese” Pyro was sobbing.

Engie hugged him close.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine now.”

Medic arrived.

“Doctor! Go and grab one of the plushies from the cabinet on your right!” Medic barked the order.

Doctor found many, many plushies there. He brought a sheep one. Medic instantly gave it to Engie, who shuffled closer to Pyro.

“Hey, it’s fine now. There’s only me an’ you, partner.” Engie softly, softly lulled Pyro.

Pyro was so tired. So cold.

“Hey, buddy, I need you to try and stay awake now,” Engie said that, trying to conceal the worry in his voice as to not scare Pyro more.

“Cwold…” Pyro protested in a small voice.

“I know, I know.”

“Here, Engie”

Warmth was on their back, now. And their side. Pyro focused a bit. They were lying against Engie now. On his side… A warm bag? Oh. Hot compress. Pyro hugged the plushie closer.

Engie said something, but Pyro was too tired to listen, now.


	2. Three, two, one—RESTART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By another's view, some light is shed.

Doctor never packed so fast in his life.

“Here, doc, don’t forget the report. Finished my part already, ‘kay, love?” Scotty approached him noisier than he normally would be.

It helped, as both were on edge.

“Thanks, Scotty.” Doc flashed the other man a small smile. “Oh, and don’t you dare to forget your blueprints!”

“Where were them, again?”

“On the desk on my office.”

“Thanks!”

Doctor heard him leave. He let out a small sigh. They were leaving soon—though still too late for his taste. Every other second spent on this base was torture. He tried focusing harder on packing.

_“Doc?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“It’s too late, isn’t it? For us?”_

_“No, dear. Never.”_

_They shared a hug._

_“We still have each other, Scotty. It’ll be alright… even though they’re all gone.”_

His memories had other plans. Doctor shook his head, letting out another sigh. Scotty was right, it _was_ too late for them. They should’ve been together with the rest of the team, when ‘that’ happened. Hell, they weren’t prepared to leave this place, never mind moving on. Though it was much needed...

It was hard not to feel like he was betraying the others for leaving. Doctor could feel his eyes watering. He blinked the tears away and shook his head again, with more force.

“Enough,” he said to the silent walls.

They didn’t reply.

Not too long after they finished boxing the last of their equipment, they could hear the train arriving. Moving the boxes of heavy equipment alone wasn’t as hard as they thought it would be. Then, it was hours of travelling to look forward to.

“Doc, we should try and rest.”

“Indeed.”

Nothing else was spoken for a while. They just sat there, close but immensely lonely. The silence was disturbing, too close to the silence after what happened. After the… attack.

Scotty started strumming aimlessly on his guitar. Doc sighed, songs of home littering his mind. Scotty pat his back.

“I’ll play something cheerier, alright?”

Doctor gave him a smile. Scotty smiled right back. It never reached their eyes. As promised, though, Scotty started playing something light-hearted and jolly. The rest of the travel wasn’t as heavy, then. They eventually fell into a light sleep, close but always apart.

When the train finally reached the new base, it was closer to evening than afternoon.

“Greetings!” a voice boomed, louder even than the train. It was a heavy weapons guy. “I am Heavy! You are both welcome!” his Slavic accent was noticeable, though not thick.

“Danke, Herr Heavy.” Doctor was quick to reply, though he was helping Scotty stand up.

“Ah, ah, I fear I slept too much, doc.” Scotty straightened his clothes and extended a hand to Heavy. “Pleased t’meet ya! I go by Scotty!” he struggled to smile properly to Heavy. “This here’s doc,” he pointed towards the medic who was struggling to lift two boxes at once.

“Hallo, hallo,” he shot Scotty a glance that said, ‘help me, or else’, “Thank you for welcoming us.”

Doctor’s accent was thick, doubtlessly because this whole business was unsettling him more and more by the second. Scotty was quick to spring to action and grab two more boxes.

“Here, I will also help,” Heavy said kindly, grabbing two large boxes.

As soon as they left the wagon they had to halt. The whole base was there to receive them.

“Ahh, so that’s what was taking you laddies so long!” the Demolition experts said.

His accent could be considered close to Scotty’s, had Doctor not been a long-time friend of him. It was probably Scottish, given how Scotty himself twitched a little in annoyance when he heard the Demoman. Though such action probably went over the new team’s heads.

“This is no way to present yourselves, cadets!” the Soldier exclaimed, his voice ringing louder than Heavy’s.

“Soldier, that is not the way to welcome people!” the Medic exclaimed.

Doc was quick to realise that this Medic, too, spoke a Germanic language, though not German, giving his lilted accent.

“This here’s Solly, by the way, and that’s Demoman, Medic, Heavy – I go by ‘Scout’ – and… Where’s Spy and Snipes?” the young-looking Scout said quickly, nearly making new words on the process.

Soldier and Scout were clearly Americans. Doctor felt his heart wrench at the thought.

“I’m right here, swallow.”

“Don’ call me that!” Scout barked at the tall and lanky man. “You an’, an’ ta’ snake were s’posed t’be here _before_ they arrived!”

“An’ I was!”

“Well, I didn’ see ya!”

Doctor quickly dismissed the conversation. He had more to do than to listen to his new team member’s bicker. Even more when they were barely understandable to him thanks to their thick accents.

After he finished unloading the boxes from the train, he was quickly absorbed by setting up his space on the infirmary. There was much to sterilise, and even more to accommodate on the new space. Soon enough, he felt himself lulled to a mechanical trance, which allowed him to slowly relax. Work was, by far, the best way to remedy his troubles.

He was already arranging his equipment for clinic duty—he had, after all, to check on everyone’s health first thing in the morning. It would be best to already get the primary exam out of the way, so he could set up a timetable with the future clinical appointments. He couldn’t only rely on his clinic hours to keep everything (and everyone) in tip-top condition. The last big pneumonia epidemic spoke for itself and his (new) team members would complain, like they had, too. But they could complain as much as they wanted to, so long as they complied to his schedule.

Except that his work trance was interrupted. He heard a knock on the door

“Come in, come in, though the evaluation is tomorrow’s morning—”

“Medic—Ah, yer the new guy.” It was a wary statement. The Engineer, as it was clear given the uniform, shook his head. “Ne’er min’ that. C’mere, son, Pyro here needs ye. Ah—I reckon he has hypothermia, y’see.”

“Ah, well, yes, Herr Ingenieur.” A small pause. “I’ll look into that right away.”

Doctor got closer to the duo, going to relieve the shorter man of his new (first!) patient. Except that… Engineer didn’t budge. Then, all at once, a weight was upon him. He blinked, owlishly. Just what was his patient _thinking_.

“What—Is he okay?!” Doctor exclaimed indignantly.

Just as quickly as it started, however, his patient was leaping away, as if he was burnt by something. Just what, he couldn’t fathom. Then, he saw Engineer, well, _soothing_ his teammate, as if he was a scared animal. Speaking softly using only small and measured gestures… that were _working_ , surprisingly enough.

“This here’s our newest Medic—”

Oh, no, he couldn’t let this man disrespect his superior that way.

“You can call me Doctor.” He said in a softer tone, “Medic was here _first_ ,” he then added rather pointedly.

Then, he noticed the Pyro say something. Mumble, more like it.

“Mmph dwedwant say hwemllwo.” Doctor could barely understand him. This Pyro was quieter…

Then, it struck him. ‘Didn’t say hello’. He was shocked for a moment, then—

“That is fine. Hallo there.”

Doctor waited for a reaction, for Pyro to say something. It took a few seconds, but then he heard something even more mumbled. He blinked again, confused. Did Pyro say ‘blond’?

Whatever it was, Engineer said—or replied? —something too quiet for him to catch and Pyro straightened—He was quite tall—then he made a little sound—was that a _squeal?!_ — and his hands clasped together. Any previous intimidation caused by Pyro’s height melted away by those oddly childish mannerisms.

“Hallo!”

Pyro brought his focus back with the exclamation.

“Hallo,” Doctor replied instantly, and offered a hand as is customary.

Pyro, however had other plans—plans that startled the doctor once again. Doctor hugged him back, this time, however odd the act might be to himself.

“Like I said, doc,” and then, Engineer made his presence noticed once again. “’am afraid that he has hypothermia.”

This brought Doctor back to himself instantly. He had a patient to deal with, not a healthy intriguing puzzle.

“Yes, he _is_ quite cold.” He had to think quickly—The travel blanket would have to do, “bring me that blanket—” he pointed with his head to the stretcher to their left.

“Right away, doc.”

Soon enough he had Pyro enveloped on the thermal blanket, but that wouldn’t be enough, no, not with hypothermia on this severity—the man wasn’t even shivering, for God’s sake! —and gently guided him towards the closest bed.

“Now, this won’t be enough, Engineer,” Doctor was now facing the shorter man, “we must remove his suit to asses how much damage this has done.”

“Frostbite, yeah, doc—” and then the man was already speaking to Pyro.

He went prepare a hot compress—this is the type of situation that made him miss his time at the hospital, with the helpful nurses always a few steps ahead of him—when he heard a desperate cry. He was next to his patient’s bed in a moment’s notice.

“Should I get a needle of depressants ready—?” a patient falling into hysterics was always harder to deal with, he needed to be fast—

“Now, listen here, doc. You will _not_ leave his bedside now. And I won’t allow you to _drug_ him.”

“But he’s in histrionics—”

“Say that one more time.” Engineer’s voice was dangerously sharp, now.

Doctor couldn’t understand the man, he needed his new superior, he needed to—to—administer a depressant, his patient was—

“Doctor! Go and grab one of the plushies from the cabinet on your right!” Medic barked at him.

He never was so happy to receive an order. He quickly returned with a sheep—the first soft thing his brain recognised. Medic grabbed it and was giving it to Pyro the next instant. He was about to flail uselessly around when he heard the kettle go off and remind him about the hot compress. As soon as finished, he gave it over to Medic. His brain mock-congratulated him on not completely mucking the _extremely simple_ procedure.

It was a long day, and it wasn’t even over. At least the Medic dismissed him, though he was unsure on why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I already have up to chapter four done, I'm posting another one. Expect updates around monday/tuesday from now on, though!


	3. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 2020s fanwork day!

“Warm?” Pyro tiredly opened their eyes.

They… were on the infirmary? — INFIRMARY. THEY NEEDED TO GET OUT—

“Buddy?” a soft and sleepy voice. “Py, buddy. Hey.”

Warm hand on their shoulder.

“Pyro, it’s me, Engie.”

Warm hand on their face, no, no—oh.

“Engiwe”

Relief flooded Pyro’s veins. They were safe, with Engie.

“That’s right, buddy, it’s me.” Engie pet their mask, awkwardly.

Pyro tugged at it. Engie understood. Helped them out of it. Instantly they were being roughly pet by Engie. Pyro’s eyes were stinging. They were so, so afraid.

“Shhh, it’s alright. There’s just us here.”

Pyro wriggled closer to Engie, hugging him.

“You were cold yesterday, remember?” Engie’s voice was quiet, the nice kind of quiet.

Pyro nodded, not willing themselves to talk.

“So, I brought you to the new Medic. Remember him?” Pyro froze for a moment. “He’s blond, yeah?”

Pyro relaxed again. Yes, they remembered blond. Blond and warmth.

“You were too cold, so we gave you blankets,” Engie continued.

Pyro loved Engie’s voice. It lulled him. Relaxing. It was a warm voice, just like Engie himself—warm and nice. Pyro nodded absently. Engie talked for a few more minutes. It was good.

“Medic is waking up. Are you up for him seeing if you’re okay?” Pyro hesitated. “He was really worried yesterday.”

“Okay… but quickly.” they answered after a moment or two. “Mask on?”

“No, buddy. We need to see if you’re alright.” Pyro flinched. “Shh, it’ll be quick. I’ll see to it.”

“… Okay.”

“Come, up.” Engie gently pat their side.

Pyro got up.

“Do you need help?” Engie asked this carefully.

Pyro appreciated that very much. After a moment of consideration,

“Just open the clasper a bit.”

“Okay,” he gave Pyro a moment. “I’ll open it now.”

Pyro stayed still until they heard the curtains shuffle closed. Then, slowly, they removed the suit. Their wifebeater under it, soaked in sweat as it was, made them shiver. They seemed alright, as far as they could tell. They still sat on the cot to wait for Medic.

“Py? It’s me, Medic. I’ll shuffle in, alright?”

Medic was always considerate to them. It made them smile.

“Alright.” Pyro closed their eyes in pre-emptive fear anyway.

Then, they felt Medic’s warm hands on their back. Py opened an eye.

“It’s just me, see?” Medic smiled at Pyro.

Pyro smiled back. Medic brushed his lips on top of their head.

“Good, your temperature seems normal, now.” Medic’s voice was grave, full of bass.

Pyro always felt it on their bones. It was delightful. Pyro felt something prod their lips. They froze.

“—Py? Open up, I still need to take your temperature.” Medic angled their head as to see their face.

Pyro blinked. A thermometer. They obediently popped their lips around it. Medic flinched. Pyro tilted their head in confusion, but it was over too soon.

“I need to see your hands, Py.” Medic easily shifted their focus.

Pyro nodded in acquiescence, bringing their hands up.

“Ah, how lucky!” Medic had a relieved grin. He seemed happy.

Pyro, too, was happy, then. Pyro let his head fall on Medic’s shoulder. They were still so tired… They closed their eyes. Medic quietly hugged them back.

“I can let you hug me later, okay, Py?” Pyro hugged him tighter. “I need to check your toes, too.”

Pyro hang onto Medic for one more moment, then let go. They wiggled their toes.

“Yes, Py, they look alright.” Medic said around a chuckle.

Pyro wanted to smile, but there was still a thermometer in their mouth. They pointed at it. Medic gently picked it up, putting it against the light to see where the mercury was.

“Indeed, you no longer have a fever.” Medic pet their hair.

Pyro leaned towards Medic.

“Do you need help, putting the suit back on?”

Pyro shook their head.

“Already going?”

That made Pyro sad. Medic wasn’t spending as much time with them as he used to.

“Sorry, liten ildflue.”

At least they still were Medic’s little firefly. They were still friends. Medic pet their hair one last time and left. They finished putting the suit on.

“D’ya need any help, firefly?” Engie was still there!

“Yeah!” Pyro was now smiling again.

Engie quickly came in, looking worried.

“Oh, Py, you worried me! Don’t yell like that, son.” Though Engie was smiling. “Here, let me help you put the mask back on.”

Pyro lowered their head, to help.

“Let’s get you some breakfast.” Engie opened the curtains.

Pyro followed him, feeling much better.


	4. Impromptu planning

After Doctor’s alarm went off, he nearly thought all was back to normality. Then, he opened his eyes and stared at the truth. He was in his new base. He also had—

“The patient! Scheisse!”

Doctor was out of bed in a jump, hurrying through what he had set up of his old routine. He was out in record time,

“Morgen, Medic, did you already check on our patient—”

“Doctor, slow down. I already released him.”

“You already—You took over the case, then? When’s the next follow up? Tomorrow—?”

“Doctor. Pyro is fine.” The Medic grasped his shoulder firmly. “Let’s get breakfast. I won’t let you work otherwise.”

“Very well,” Doctor agreed, though slightly miffed.

He didn’t even start and was already removed from a case. Clearly, he’d have to work harder to make it up. Maybe, if he finished the initial screenings efficiently that’d prove he wasn’t mediocre. Indeed, his first impression with Medic wasn’t a good one, but there was yet time to gain respect from his colleague.

“What has you lost in thought at this time in the morning?” Medic asked, amused.

“Schedules! It’s never too early to plan the day’s work.” Doctor replied absent-minded.

“Schedules…? What are you planning to do on a Saturday?”

“Why, to give everyone an early eval, of course.”

“You could check on their files—”

“Thank you, they’ll be very valuable on the anamnesis.”

Medic halted short.

“Medic?”

Doctor turned towards the man. He was slightly frowning, looking deep in thought. Doctor’s brain escalated: has he said something that unusual?

“How, ah, proactive of you.” A small pause. “Do you want me to herd them for you?”

“… Is that generally necessary?”

“Hmm. That’s a point; you’re new here.” Medic flashed a lightly manic grin, “if you need help, though, give me a shout!”

Doctor flashed their colleague a grin of their own.

“Danke!”

When they arrived in the kitchen only Sniper could be found there. He was preparing coffee.

“G’day, mates”

“Guten Morgen!”

“God morgen”

“…That was scarily similar. D’you two speak the same language or…?”

Doctor and Medic share a laugh.

“Good one, Sniper.” Medic was wiping an imaginary tear. “As if Norwegian sounds anything like German.”

“You have a good ear, Genosse!”

“Takk skal du ha!”

“Do we have tea?”

“Ja! I could make you a cup as well”

“Vielen Dank!” Doctor went to the fridge, “would you like some muesli?”

“Ja, ja, takk.”

“I never knew that anyone could get along this well with you, Medic.”

“It’s not my fault that you hide on your ‘spots’ all day, Sniper,” Medic retorted with a faint sneer. “I’m sure if you graced us with your presence, you’d see.”

Doctor chuckled. It was nice to hear friendly bickering during a quick breakfast.

“I don’t have t’listen to ya.” Sniper, after cleaning his mug and plate, turned to leave.

“Wait, Sniper!”

“What, uh. Doctor, was it?”

“Ja.” After quickly cleaning up, he was by the Sniper’s side in a few quick strides. “Come with me, you’ll be the first I’ll clear today.”

“What?”

Doctor raised a single eyebrow.

“I’ll examine you. Right now.” He let a small pause take place. “So, you’ll come with me to the infirmary!”

“But, Doctor—”

“No ‘but’s!” Doctor grinned at the slightly taller man. “It’ll be quick, I promise you!”

Doctor, whoever, was already guiding Sniper towards the infirmary. He quickly analysed the mercenary’s medical file.

“D’you have to?”

“Yes!” Doctor shot him a friendly smile. “Come, out with your shirt. I’ll listen to your lungs, first!”

Sniper grumbled but complied. Quickly adjusting the stethoscope,

“Deep breaths, now, please,” Doctor counted the breaths on his wristwatch. “Very clear, good! I’ll take your pulse now, stay still.”

Doctor never bothered checking for pulse on the wrist. He went straight for the nice, thick carotid on Sniper’s neck. It was a nice, healthy 55BPM. He then pressed the stethoscope over the heart. A steady drum echoed through Doctor’s ears. Doctor couldn’t help but smile. He proceeded to measure Sniper’s blood pressure, which was also normal. If all evals went this smoothly, he’d have it all done by lunchtime.

“Thank you for complying, Sniper!” Doctor was pleased. “Your health is in great condition!”

“This was… normal.” Sniper sounded suspicious.

‘How were screenings done here, generally?!’ Doctor couldn’t help but think indignantly.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He gave Sniper another friendly smile.

Then, proceeded to check his desk.

“Here, you get one for being a good patient. Hopefully this will make future exams easier!”

Doctor handed Sniper a lollipop. Sniper took the candy, eyeing it and Doctor mildly baffled. He proceeded to pocket it.

“Well, thanks mate.”

After he examined Sniper, Doctor easily convinced Heavy. It really took no convincing at all, surprisingly. The man also was healthy as a bull, that being rather unsurprisingly. But what was _extra_ surprising was his willingness to call the other mercs to report to Doctor. After Scout, though, Soldier came easily—it seemed that his good manners were doing an amazing work at convincing that this was, indeed, just a normal check-up.

The check-ups were doing well, most of the team so far were in good health. Demoman, of course, had to be intimated to turn his drinking a notch down—it was affecting his blood pressure—but after Doctor explained why, the man was very agreeable. Scotty came by after Demoman left.

“So many years and your heart still beat like clockwork.” Doctor offered the slightly shorter man a fond smile.

“You an’… Su… always took great care of, well. Everybody.”

They shared a mournful sigh.

“Stay healthy, Scotty. Strong you already are.”

Scotty chuckled a little.

“Thanks, Doc.”

The other Engineer—Engie was his preferred nickname—came in directly after Scotty. They were getting along well enough that Engie and Scotty chatted a bit during the eval. He, too, was healthy and was quickly dismissed. Medic was waiting on the waiting room, together with Spy and Pyro.

“Who’s the next?” Doctor inquired politely.

“Moi.” Spy replied, taking one last drag of his cigarette and then crushing it.

“After you,” Doctor said, and gave the other space to enter the infirmary.

He glanced at Spy’s medical file. It was blacked out on too many parts to be particularly useful. Doctor sighed.

“I realise that you’re the Spy but—”

“I cannot have you write any information about me.”

Doctor blinked in surprise.

“You’re willing to share with me what I must know about your health?”

“Oui. You cannot do your job otherwise, after all.”

Doctor let out a relieved sigh and a half-smile.

“Thank you for cooperating.”

The screening was going… fine. Not great, but nothing too worrying. Except for Spy’s lungs.

“Your lungs… Do not sound too well.”

“Ah. They’re that poor, then?”

“Ja. You seem to have emphysema.” A small pause, to see if any questions arise. “You’ll need an exercise schedule.”

Spy rubbed his temple.

“Since you must.”

“You’ll also need a daily cocktail to manage the disease.”

A grave sigh.

“Very well.”

Doctor grinned. The day was going very well so far.

“Medic, please cooperate with me here. Your file’s nearly empty!”

“That’s because I can manage myself.”

“I’ll not allow that.”

A displeased grunt from Medic.

“Fine, but I’ll examine you and your colleague engineer as well.”

“I expected nothing less!”

Medic rolled his eyes at Doctor. Doctor was considering himself very lucky indeed. Health agents were always the most stubborn patients, after all.

Then, it was time for Pyro. Doctor was slightly unnerved. Pyro’s file was… Most unhelpful. As with Spy, someone went loose with the blackout. Pyro was still waiting by the door.

“Come in, Pyro. I need to talk to you about your file.”

Pyro tilted his head. He shily went over to the cot.

“Please, do sit down!” Doctor said in a light, cheery tone.

Pyro did as told. _Only_ what was told, apparently.

“Please, may you remove your mask?”

Pyro, unhelpfully, shook his head.

“Would you like a notepad, then?”

Pyro tilted his head again. This was getting tiring. He found a booklet on his desk. It was for his old Pyro, but it would probably do.

“Here, use this to answer me.”

Pyro took the booklet and flipped through it. Doctor awaited him finish inspecting it.

“You are going to have a general evaluation. Will you allow me to conduct it?” It wasn’t a question Doctor would truly take ‘no’ for an answer but needed to ask anyway.

Pyro nodded, before remembering the book and flipping to yes.

“Then, would you please remove your suit? Your mask can stay on.”

Doctor was paying full attention to Pyro, so he realised quickly when the other froze.

“Just the upper body, not all of it. I need to listen to your lungs and heart.” Doctor was quick to add, before Pyro went under hysterics again.

It was hard not to notice how much Pyro was shaking. Silence filled the room, making Doctor uncomfortable and antsy.

Pyro, at last, came to a decision. He tugged at the clasp behind his suit, then peeled it to his waist. Pyro wore underneath the thick suit a wifebeater. His skin was pale and freckled. His right side, though, was littered with burns. It was nothing short of a miracle Pyro was alive now, given the extension of the gnarly scars. He had lost two thirds of his arm, replaced by a polished battery powered prosthetic. The burns were more intense the closer to the arm they were, coming to an end somewhere still under the suit. Doctor’s guess was at Pyro’s leg.

Doctor couldn’t hold back a gasp of wonder. Pyro was shaking again.

“Thank you.” Doctor gave Pyro a reassuring smile. “You’ll be needing to thoroughly hydrate that tissue; do you have enough moisturising crème? It seems you haven’t been applying enough.”

Pyro’s body language expressed he was taken aback. It took Pyro a few moments to recompose. He flipped the book to ‘What’ and a question mark.

“Moisturising crème. For your skin.” Doctor was taking care to keep the whole interaction in soft tones.

Pyro flipped through the book again. ‘Please’.

“I’ll get some at the end of the examination, ja?”

Pyro nodded in understanding.

“I’ll now use this,” Doctor held the stethoscope for Pyro to see. “To listen to your breathing.” A small pause. “Are you sure you won’t remove the mask?”

Pyro took another moment to reconsider. He, then, shook his head again.

“Very well. You’ll have to take bigger breaths, then, okay?”

And then Doctor pressed the cold stethoscope against Pyro’s back whose breathing hitched for a moment, before becoming slower and profound. His lungs were surprisingly clear. Doctor, then, heard Pyro’s heart. He somewhat begrudgingly took Pyro’s pulse by the wrist. As far as he could tell, other than the very dry scars, Pyro was fine. Doctor gave Pyro another reassuring smile.

“It’s ending soon, don’t worry,” to which Pyro replied with a somewhat muffled agreement noise.

After finishing weighing, Doctor was finally done.

“I’m going to get your crème now,” Doctor announced, leaving briefly to the infirmary’s storage.

“There, here you go. Would you like for me to apply it now?”

Pyro again did a physical double take. This time, however, he shook his head in an enthusiastic and frantic no.

“Well, then, we’re quite done. Please remember to come by whenever you need more crème.”

Pyro quickly re-dressed. Doctor barely had time to fish on his desk for Pyro’s lollipop.

“Here you go! For being a good patient.” Doctor did his best to smile to Pyro.

Pyro let out a squeal and took the candy. He, then, gingerly hugged Doctor and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medic fucked me over and refused to do half the things I had planned and bc of that chapter 5 is stuck in development hell. send h e l p.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under birb-o-sunshine, where I post updates and general stuff related to my works


End file.
